When addressing a choice of a particular item for a particular environment or in conjunction with another item, such as the choice of a element in a larger design or the choice of a particular product for purchase by a consumer to match with another item, the decision maker often does not have a realistic image of the final result prior to, for example, implementing the design or committing to a purchase. In particular, the matching of colors in different environments can be very difficult because the lighting in each environment can greatly modify the perceived color of an item.
Conventional tools to assist in forming an image of a potential final result are limited in capability and may come at a significant cost. For example, for color evaluation of an object, a decision maker, including an interior designer, can obtain color evaluation tools, including Pantone™ tools, to assist calibrating lighting and providing evaluations of color. However, these devices, including lighting indicator stickers, are generally expensive.
Further, a designer can carry color samples, such as color swatches, to compare under ambient light with an object of unknown color in order to obtain an estimation of matching color. However, this process requires carrying specialty products that provide needed colors, and requires special application of special skills by a designer to provide a satisfactory result.
For these reasons, decision makers are commonly left to use personal imaginations regarding the final result of a mix of items, thus often resulting in poor color matching of chosen items. Alternately, a decision maker may delay purchase to check a color swatch (increasing chance of not following through with purchase) or may purchase an item only to return it later, which costs the decision maker time and may cost the vendor lost sales and costs from processing returns.